Daughter of Yakone
by ZombiieKitty
Summary: Just a one shot of my little LoK oc, Lana. She is the youngest child of Yakone and is a little more abused by Yakone then Tarrlok but then again theyr both badly abused by Yakone. please no bashing, this is my first little story and im kinda new to writing '


Character: Lana {an OC}

Nickname: "Mouse" {by Tarrlok and Noatak} due to her height

Nation: Northern Water-Tribe

Bending Type: Water-Bender/Blood-Bender

Appearance: Long wavy dark hair, blue eyes, she is short, kind of light skinned but not too light, she is skinny.

Voice actor would be: Danielle Harris {appearance based on her too}

short bio: all Her life she has tried to make Yakone proud of her but she always fails.

also! Later on when she has reached adulthood she'd get killed by Lightning Bolt Zolt years before before the events of Legend of Korra and before Korra is even born. (in my mind he's been a crime boss for quite a while.)

Story is rated T :D

One Shot

Drama

AU

{please do not bash, this is like my first fic. be gentle with me, im not perfect and my grammar isn't all that good since i'm new to writing lol my next story will be in chapters i believe ._.}

This story along with my other stories i'm currently writing was inspired by various little fics i've read on . i thank those who have inspired mehh.

Daughter of Yakone

{Legend of Korra AU One Shot by Kitty}

She studied the hand movements of her older brother's grip on the 5 wolves lined up in a far away distance towards them.

She watched as he moved the liquids inside them, causing them to move only at his will, like a puppet master with his puppet.

Lana, the youngest child of Yakone and only daughter of the ex-criminal, envied her brothers.

It looked so easy but it was so hard. She was always considered 'weak' and 'pathetic' by Yakone and suffers from his abuse as she grows up. Ever since the 3 children discovered they were water-benders, They're father has turned...somewhat colder towards them. Lana thought he hated her secretly when in reality, he doesn't really approve of a 'girl' learning this rare ability but he decided to teach her this rare art anyway.

The first blood-bender was infact a woman.

"Very Good, Tarrlok." Yakone said actually feeling somewhat proud of his son.

Tarrlok smiled, feeling happy because he actually made his father somewhat proud...something that is very rare unless he was Noatak.

Lana was happy for Tarrlok, his blood-bending was improving. She only hoped it would be the same for her too, for once she wanted to make her father proud instead of making him angry which never happens sadly, Only towards her mother.

She and her mother are very close.

"Lana!" His gaze turned from to his son to his little daughter.

Lana jumped at the sound of his deep and chilling voice. He always startles her because She is never paying attention.

"Yes daddy!?" She said happily with a big smile on her face, not remembering its her turn.

"Wipe that grin off your face and get over there, its your turn!" He said in annoyance.

"Yes sir!" She tried not to smile but couldn't help but giggle. she clapped silently and made squealing noises that only irritated Yakone even more, same with Noatak and Tarrlok.

She was such a girl, they thought, When in fact, she was more of a tomboy. But sometimes she just acted very girly just for the heck of it. Lana was a fun loving girl, she loved positivity and fun.

Lana hopped down from the small hill they were hiding behind and ran towards the wolves who were still scared and weak.

"Ok listen you doggies, i'm going to try and go gentle on you." She said, still a little hyped even though blood-bending wasnt something she should be all hyped about unless your a psychopath like Daddy Yakone~.

The pack attempted to run away and Lana couldn't let them escape or else dad would be angry again and she doesn't like it when he is angry...Yakone was the reason for the three scars that ran from her left ear to her eyebrows on the same side, luckily her ear and her eye weren't harmed.

He wasn't watching her when that polar bear attacked her that Sunday afternoon and when he saw her being attacked he found this as an opportunity for his sons to 'test they're blood-bending skills' for emergencies such as those.

Lana was foolish and forgave him, thinking he didn't mean to let the bear nearly mutilate her when in reality he didn't really care what happened to her...He only looked after her for his wife's sake and also because she is his child..even if he didn't like her too much. Yakone is just a horrible father.

The wolves were pulled back by Lana's grip. They're claws were sticking out, digged into the snow, trying to escape her grip but were eventually pulled towards her making them face her.

They were shaking with so much fear, Lana hated seeing these poor animals used as test subjects like this but making Yakone happy for once would mean the whole word to her.

"i'm sorry! i really am!" she said softly to the wolves. "i know this hurts but it will only last a few seconds longer, then you can go!" she just wanted to get this over with already.

Yakone's eyebrows narrowed, He hated how weak and caring she was towards these creatures.

Her emotions were a problem when it came to this, she cared too much about others and in his mind it just made her weak and pathetic. She is the reason Yakone ordered his wife not to have anymore children.

Then again, 3 is all they BOTH wanted. if the 3rd child were to be a male, then that would be a whole nother story..

Lana slowly let the wolves out of her painful grip and they ran away in the opposite direction as fast as they could. She could see the fear in them. They're father was making them do something very frightening and illegal...but also useful in battle..

"Run away...never some back...poor babies.." She looked down, feeling bad for those poor animals.

Tarrlok ran towards his little sister and congratulated her.

"Your getting better and better." he smiled.

Tarrlok hated blood-bending just as much as Lana did but with they're father around, they couldn't say anything too negative about it. Yakone worshipped it.

"Really?" She said with a half smile.

"Gee thanks Tarr." Lana looked towards Yakone, he didn't seem happy for her or anything.

A sad frown came upon her face, she hoped to make him happy atleast a little but seems he wasn't impressed not one bit.

Lana slowly shook her head and there was a look of sadness on her face, knowing right away that she has failed him...again.

She walked towards Yakone with a look of concern on what his opinion was.

was he proud or disappointed again?

"Daddy." she smiled hoping she did well.

"Did i do good?"

Yakone looked down at her with a look of annoyance, he wanted her to get out of his face.

He closed his eyes and sighed which sounded like disappointment.

"Sloppy." He said once, shaking his head slowly in disappointment.

"Lets go." He turned his back on Lana and along with Noatak and Tarrlok, he walked away.

Lana had practiced every night on small animals and bugs she'd find.

She believed if she practiced a little bit more every night, she could improve a little on larger animals and make Yakone happy.

All her life she has tried to make him happy but its not going to happen anytime soon she thought. She's been nothing but respectful towards him and this is what she gets in return. Sometimes she wishes she was born a boy instead a girl because its obvious he favors Noatak and Tarrlok more..

Theyr both boys..

Lana sighed and her head went down.

"What will it take to make that man proud..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

She watched as her father and her brothers walked away completely ignoring her.

She always wondered if they even gave a damn besides Tarrlok but she sometimes wonders about him too.

Lana stomped one foot in the snow and pouted.

"Those jerks." Lana muttered to herself then went to catch up on them before they leave her because it seems that they pretty much would if she didn't catch up.

"i'm comin, i'm comin..."


End file.
